My Favourite Place
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil loves Christmas because it's a time to be with the people you love. So it would be the perfect time to come clean, right?


Could you maybe write a fluffy Christmas fanfic? Thanks 3

**Phil POV**

It was December 24th today. You know what that mean? Christmas tomorrow! Christmas is my favourite holiday of the year. Dan says I act like I'm 6 whenever Christmas is mentioned, which is true. I love the idea of spending Christmas with the people you love. This year was the first year that Dan and I were spending Christmas without our families. They were coming over on Boxing Day for a late Christmas dinner, so it was just Dan and I this year. We had gone shopping last week for the food we would need for the next couple of day.

The living room was brightly lit with the Christmas lights that were hung around the room and on the tree, and it looked so festive with all the decorations up and presents under the tree.

I was sitting on the sofa watching Elf, like I do every Christmas, when Dan walked in.

"This film again?" He asked as he sat down.

"It's tradition." I said.

"Yeah, but you will watch to tomorrow and then make everyone watch it on Boxing Day as well." He said.

"It's not Christmas if you don't watch Elf." I told him. He rolled his eyes, but sat back and watched the rest of the film with me.

When it was over, Dan stood up.

"Well that was a waste of an hour." He said.

"You enjoyed it, just like you do every year. You just don't want to admit it." I said.

"Shut up." He said, chuckling.

After making dinner and watching more TV, it was now 11:57pm. Dan looked up at the clock, then turned to me.

"Better get to bed or else Santa won't come." He mocked, laughing.

"Shut up." I said, pushing him playfully.

"Well, I _am_ going to bed. I have been up since 5 this morning because of them downstairs." He said, standing up.

"Alright then. Night." I said.

"Night."

"And Dan!" I shouted before he walked off.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to me.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled. He looked at the clock to see it said midnight before laughing and rolling his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." He said, walking to his room. After waiting about 5 minutes, making sure Dan wasn't going to leave his room again, I quietly got up and tip-toed to my room. I went to my desk and opened the top draw, grabbing the envelopes that were buried in there. I walked back into the living room and placed the envelope with a '1' in the corner under the tree. I then went around the flat placing all the envelopes in their places. Once I had finished, I turned off the TV and went to bed.

I woke up at 6:15am and quickly got out of bed, not bothering to get changed. I ran to Dan's room and burst through the door.

"Dan! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I shouted, jumping on his bed. I heard him groan.

"Go away." He said, turning over.

"No, you have to get up." I said, sitting down cross-legged next to him. He opened one of his eyes and looked up at me.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"20 past 6." I told him.

"AM?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sod off Phil." He said, pulling the cover over his head. I laughed and pulled the cover off him. "No! It's too cold." He complained.

"Well get up and get dressed and it won't be a problem." I said.

"You're not going to leave until I get up, are you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Go and make me tea and I'll get up." He said.

"Yes!" I said, getting off his bed and going to the kitchen. I boiled the kettle and made 2 cups of tea. Just as I finished stirring them, Dan dragged himself into the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I can't believe you dragged me out of bed before 7." He said.

"Oh shut up, I do it every year." I said. We sat there and ate breakfast and finished our drinks.

"Can we open presents now?" I asked. He rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"Come on then." He said. We both got up, and I ran to the living room. We both sat down in front of the tree, picking up our presents to give each other.

"Here." Dan said as he passed me my present. I passed him his one as well.

"On the count of three. 1." He said.

"2."

"3." We both said together, ripping open the paper. I opened it to see a stuffed lion toy with an 'amazingphil' t-shirt on, wrapped in a lion t-shirt. I had gotten him Muse album I know he didn't have and a box of Malteasers.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I lunged forward and hugged him.

"Thank you." He said as well, hugging me back. We both pulled back.

"This is so cool." I said, looking at the lion.

"I have the t-shirt made specially." He told me.

"Thank you." I said again, hugging him again.

"But seriously, this album. Thank you. I've wanted this for ages." He said.

"I know." I smiled. "I have one more thing for you." I said.

"Really? You shouldn't have." He said. I waved him off and picked up the envelope, giving it to him. "Open it." I said. He looked up at me confused, but opened it anyway. He took the card that was inside out and opened it.

'_To Dan,  
You're going to hate me for this.  
Go to your secret stash of Malteasers.  
Love Phil  
xxx'_

"How did you know where they were?" He asked.

"They aren't hidden very well." I told him. "Now go." I said. He got up and walked off to where the next envelope was hidden. I got up and walked after him. He grabbed the next one and read it. He looked up at me and shook his head, laughing slightly. He walked off to find the next one. I sat down on his bed and waited for him.

After about 15 minutes of looking all over the house for the envelopes I had hidden, I saw him walk into my room where I knew the last one was hidden under my pillow. It said,

'_To Dan,  
I know you probably hate me now because I made you search all over the house just for this last envelope, but I need a way to prepare myself.  
Because it is Christmas, and it's all about spending time with the people you love, I thought now would be a good time to tell you.  
We've been best friends for years now, and for a while, I have been getting these feelings for you that you don't usually have for best friends. What I'm trying to say Dan, is that I like you as more than a friend, and one day might be love, if you give me the chance.  
If you're willing to give this a go, come and find me in your favourite place, otherwise, we can just forget this ever happened.  
Love Phil  
xxx'_

I heard footsteps up the hall, and then Dan appeared at the door, holding the card. He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of me.

"I really do hate you right now. That was exhausting, and I had to use my brain, but it was definitely worth it." He said. I looked up at him.

"So you want to give this a go?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. A massive grin broke out on my face. I moved forwards and threw my arms around him, hugging him. I felt his arms move around me. We both pulled back a bit, but Dan was quick to attach our lips.

After we broke away, we both laid down on Dan's bed, his head leaning on my chest and my arms around him.

"Hey Phil?" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm in my favourite place." He said. I looked down at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In your arms." He said. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)So I was given this idea back in August, but I decided to leave it for when it was Christmas time, so now, after 5 months, here it is. This is my contribution to Christmas Phan :D This has also been written for about 2 weeks now, and then I forgot to post it last night, sorry about that :P**

**Reviews are love :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
